sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sunstorm Interactive
Sunstorm Interactive is an Indianapolis-based video game developer founded in 1995 by Anthony Campiti, which specialized in hunting simulators and first-person shooters. The majority of their titles were small-scale "value titles", priced between $20 and $30 as compared to the typical computer game that was priced at $50 at the time. Overview The company enjoyed their original moderate success by developing add-ons for build engine first-person shooters such as Duke Nukem 3D, Blood, and Redneck Rampage. At this point, the company had approximately 6 full-time employees. Sunstorm finally made an industry name for itself when it developed the first hunting simulation game Deer Hunter in 1997. Deer Hunter opened up an entirely new genre and spawned many sequels as well as copycats. The company relocated to a new office and increased the staff size significantly. They followed up with many more hunting simulators and attempted to branch back into developing action games with titles such as the side scroller Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project. However, they were not able to achieve the same level of success again and finally shut down in early 2003 citing financial and staffing difficulties as the primary reasons. Michael Root went on to found Gabriel Entertainment. Recently reborn, Sunstorm now focuses on developing games and applications for the iOS platforms, as well as providing general technical consulting. Games Hunting * Bird Hunter: Upland Edition * Bird Hunter: Waterfowl Edition * Bird Hunter: Wild Wings Edition * Bird Hunter 2003: Legendary Hunting * Buckmasters Deer Hunting * Buckmasters Top Bow Championship * Deep Sea Trophy Fishing * Deer Hunter * Deer Hunter's Extended Season * Deer Hunter 2 * Deer Hunter 2: Extended Season * Deer Hunter 3 * Deer Hunter 3 GOLD * Deer Hunter 4 * Deer Hunter 2003 * Feed'n Chloe * Fishermans Paradise * Grand Slam Turkey Hunter * Hunting Unlimited * Pro Bass Fishing * Primal Prey * Rocky Mountain Trophy Hunter * Rocky Mountain Trophy Hunter: Alaskan Expedition * Rocky Mountain Trophy Hunter 2 * Rocky Mountain Trophy Hunter 3 * SHARK! Hunting The Great White Shark * Sportsman's Paradise * Sportsman's Paradise 2 * Wild Turkey Hunt Build Engine add-ons * Duke Caribbean: Life's A Beach for Duke Nukem 3D * Duke It Out In D.C. for Duke Nukem 3D * Duke Xtreme for Duke Nukem 3D * Cryptic Passage for Blood * Redneck Rampage: Suckin' Grits On Route 66 for Redneck Rampage * Wanton Destruction for Shadow Warrior (Not commercially released. Given away for free years after development on September 5, 2005) Other * Airport Tycoon 2 * Board Game Classics * Carnivores: Cityscape (built on the Serious Sam engine) * Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project * Hard Truck: 18 Wheels of Steel * High Impact Paintball * Indoor Sports Games * Land Mine! * Police Tactical Training * RC DareDevil * The Skunny series: ** Skunny: Back to the Forest ** Skunny: In The Wild West ** Skunny Kart ** Skunny: Save Our Pizzas! ** Skunny's Desert Raid ** Skunny: Lost in Space ** Skunny: Special Edition * W! Zone References External links * Category:Companies based in Indianapolis Category:Companies established in 1995 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies